Todos mis sueños te doy
by Vicki.The.End
Summary: Rima intenta recordar su pasado... Y recibe la ayuda de Shiki. Pero ella se muere de amor por el... ¿El sentira lo mismo? // Mi primer fiic //


Capítulo I: **Abre los ojos.**

Con sus aires de madurez a pesar de tener solo 17 años se sentó en el sofá, cerro sus ojos con fuerza e intento recordar.

_Soy una idiota, 17 años de vida no se acuerdan así de simple y rápido. _

Se dijo luego de unas horas cuando se harto de buscar y rebuscar en su mente sin encontrar nada.

Frotó su cara, indicando frustración. Luego apretó sus dientes y se tapo el rostro con sus manos. Estaba tan enojada consigo misma, tenía ganas de llorar. Jamás le había importado nada a cerca de su pasado. Y ahora, cuando quería saber, no recordaba nada…

Abrazo sus piernas con los brazos, haciéndose un pequeño bulto y escondió su cabeza. Había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas de furia y tristeza.

Se dirigió al baño, corría para que nadie la viera y le preguntara nada. No quería ser cuestionada, y menos por Ichijou.

Puso su mano en el picaporte y arriba de su mano sintió un cálido roce que desapareció al instante.

Perdona. Pasa tu primero Rima – le dijo y se apoyo en la pared.

No le respondió, no estaba con ánimos, ni siquiera para saludar al chico que le gustaba.

Se lavo rápido la cara y se quedo un tiempo esperando que se le fuera lo colorado de alrededor de sus ojos.

Tomó coraje y salió del baño.

Allí estaba Shiki, apoyado en la pared. Con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, jugando con el.

Ella lo miro, el la miro.

Luego entro al baño.

Rima se quedo mirando la puerta del baño como una estúpida. Se sentía decepcionada de alguna forma. Tal vez pensó que él se preocuparía porque ella no lo había saludado. Y había entrado tan rápido al baño… ¿Se le había ido tan rápido lo rojo de alrededor de los ojos? ¿O el no le prestó atención y no se dio cuenta?

Tenía ocho mil cosas en la cabeza que no la dejaban pensar en lo que realidad importaba, algo sobre su pasado, sobre sus padres…

Le pego un puñetazo a la puerta del baño donde estaba Shiki y le grito:

¡Idiota! Abre los ojos. Estúpido. ¡Muérete!

Luego se dirigió a su habitación. Y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

Shiki salió alborotado del baño. Pero al ver que entro a su pieza dando portazos como solía hacerlo sonrió despreocupadamente. Y también se quedo viendo el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de la vampira.

Después de un minuto sacudió su cabeza y borro la sonrisa de su rostro cuando a su mente le vino la imagen de ella cuando entraba al baño.

Sin saludar ni nada, ella no era así. Hasta cuando estaba de mal humor saludaba.

Y luego lo que le grito:

_¡Idiota! Abre los ojos. Estúpido. ¡Muérete! _

Suspiro y decidió ir a averiguar que le pasaba.

Rima… ¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunto.

No. – le respondió y seco sus lagrimas nuevamente.

Se te oye rara… En serio, mira…

Cállate. No me sucede nada. Vete.

Si no te sucede nada… no tienes problema, entonces puedo pasar.

No.

Siempre me dejas pasar Rima… Últimamente has estado muy rara conmigo. Y con todos… pero más conmigo.

Hacía un mes que Shiki estaba más dulce que nunca. Seguía con sus aires de frialdad y despreocupación. Pero había madurado. Ya tenía 17 años. No era un niño. Y Rima quiso acercarse más a él, como una especie de juego de adolescentes. Quería demostrar que si podía enamorarlo… (A esa altura Rima no gustaba de el) pero le salió todo mal. Ya que a Shiki no se le movió ni un pelo y ella se enamoro completamente de él. (:B) Gracias a esa experiencia, Rima soñó en el casamiento de ella y Shiki. Vivía soñando con el día en que se casaran. Parecía una niña, pero luego se vio entrando a la iglesia… sola, en la mano de nadie. Porque ella no sabía nada de su padre ni de su madre… y ahí comenzó todo.

Voy a pasar de todos modos – le dijo decidido y abrió la puerta.

Rima estaba acostada en la cama. Era de noche, hacia frio, estaba triste, y había luna llena. Una perfecta noche para que la melancolía te invada.

Los ojos grises de Shiki penetraron su corazón y sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Rima… ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto. Pregunta estúpida, el lo sabia… pero no sabía qué hacer en un momento como ese.

Jamás había visto a Rima llorar. Y no sabía porque lloraba.

Nada… es... es una noche muy fea. No se… - balbuceo.

Shiki no sabía cómo manejar la situación, pero conocía desde hace mucho a Rima. Era su mejor amiga, y sabía muy bien cuando mentía y cuando era por algo importante, o por incomodidad.

Y nunca la había visto de esa forma. Sintió una parte de su dolor. Y fue como un impacto que tuvo, se quedo como en estado de "shock".

Cayó al piso.

¡Shiki! – le grito Rima mientras lo ayudó a levantarse. - ¿Qué diablos te paso?

Shiki no podía moverse… tenia la boca abierta y sus ojos estaban destellados.

Fue como si hubiera tenido una visión.  
Pero más espectacular…

Rima lo sacudió tomándolo de los hombros.

¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? ¡Shiki! Por favor…

¿Rima…? – balbuceo.

Si. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

Rima… tú… estabas así porque quieres saber de tu pasado.

Rima abrió grande los ojos.

Dime la verdad porque sino… no sé que me habrá pasado. – agrego.

S-si… Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Callo un momento y luego le dijo:

_Fue como si me abrieran los ojos de golpe… y sentí, vi, olí, y escuche todo lo que tú... Entre en tu cabeza… No sé cómo… ¿Qué… que se supone que deba hacer? _

La miro a los ojos, se tambaleaba.

Sientes temor Shiki…

¿Qué?

Jamás te había visto hablar así… te tiembla la voz. Es temor. Nunca te había pasado.

Creo que a ti muy seguido… me pesó mucho… el…

El corazón. – agrego.

Su cara volvió a ser como antes, además de hermosa y especial, seria y fría.

No se Rima…

Yo te pedí que abrieras los ojos… pero no para esto. No quería que nadie se enterara…

¿Por qué no?

Porque es algo que debo hacer yo… y… y es mío. Y… - sus ojos se volvieron tristes otra vez – y no recuerdo nada ¿entiendes? Intento e intento recordar pero… - derramó lágrimas otra vez. – no sé qué hacer Shiki… me siento tan…

Shiki no la dejo terminar y la abrazó.

No estás sola – le dijo al odio con su voz tan seductora que a la vampira le encantaba. – yo nunca, nunca dejare de estar a tu lado.

Shiki…

¿Si?

… si…

Déjame ayudarte, es más... te ayudaré y no aceptare un no por respuesta Rima…

Rima abrió grande los ojos.

**Capítulo II: **Desde nunca.

Shiki… ¿duermes? –le pregunto Rima.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo sacudió.

- ¡Shikiiii!

- ¿QUÉ? – Le grito alborotado. – duermo, ¿no ves que duermo?

Rima se cruzo de brazos y lo miro feo.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Rima? – le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa de pijama.

La muchacha lo observó y se le olvidó al instante lo que iba a decirle.

• ¿Rima? – le chasqueo los dedos frente su cara.

• Qué lindo…

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunto con cara de sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza y algo de incomodidad.

Rima se ruborizo al instante y comenzó a mirar hacia sus costados buscando su salvación… no la encontró y solo logro que Shiki la mirara extraño y se volviera a poner la camisa.

• Em.… - balbuceo.- que lindo día…

• Rima…

• Perdón… es que. ¡Eres un pervertido! – le grito poniéndose roja.

• ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres la pervertida! –le grito alborotado tornándose rojo también.

• ¿Qué clase de chico se saca la ropa frente su amiga? ¿Eh? Maldito pervertido…

• ¿Qué tenias que estar mirando tú? Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame cambiarme en paz –le respondió y le dio la espalda.

• ASUNTOS en los que estas incluidos ¿te acuerdas? – le contesto y se fue dando el común portazo que daba siempre.

_Jajá… pervertido yo. Chica acosadora… _-pensó.

_Como olvidar esos "asuntos"_… le ponía la piel de gallina el solo recordar aquella noche. No hablaron mas al respecto… sobre esa "visión" o como sea que fuera… pero no quería decir que se habían olvidado completamente de aquello.

Shiki había pensado en preguntárselo a Ichijou… pero no tenían tiempo. Ya hacía dos semanas que buscaban información sobre Rima. Pero para nada sirvió…

Ella se notaba calma... pero él sabía que no era del todo así.

• Rima…

• ¿Qué quieres? –le respondió dándole vuelta la cara.

• Primero. Que me mires.

• No.

Shiki rezongo, o a eso se parecía, y luego se puso enfrente de ella.

• Testaruda. –le susurro.

• Deja de susurrarme…

A Rima la volvía loca sentir cerca la voz de Shiki… sentía unas ganas de arrebatarse y besarlo… y no era lo más sensato.

• ¿Por qué? – le volvió a susurrar Shiki.

• No… no me gusta. –le respondió acercándose aún más.

• Bueno… - le susurro –entonces deja de ser tan testaruda –le dijo, sin susurros.

Le blanqueo los ojos un momento… Luego lo miro fijamente.

• Tengo que hablar con Ichijou –le dijo Shiki.

• ¿Por qué? –lo miro preocupada.

• Por lo que paso… aquella noche.

Rima le blanqueo los ojos nuevamente y suspiro con aire superado.

• Es en serio Rima…

• Bien, como quieras… pero no creo que él tenga la respuesta, fue algo de único momento…

• Tengo la respuesta – le dijo Ichijou cuando Shiki fue a verlo.

Shiki miro a Rima y esta lo miro a él.

En realidad Rima estaba muy sorprendida de que Ichijou tuviera la respuesta de eso. Fue algo tan raro, que hasta una vez pensó que era un sueño. Pero no… un abrazo como ese no era un sueño…

• Habla entonces –le dijo Shiki, sin demostrarlo, pero ansioso.

Ichijou suspiro con aire interesante, levantando una ceja con sonrisa compradora.

• ¡HABLA! – Le gritaron ambos a la vez.

• Bien… Shiki sintió esto ¿verdad? Porque no puedo creerlo…

• Si, si… Yo lo sentí. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

• Que, chico, es un sentimiento muy fuerte y tú… - le dijo apoyándole la mano en el hombro, mezcla de amistoso y burlón.

Shiki lo miro fulminante.

• ¿Dices que no muestro suficientes "sentimientos"? – le grito mientras Rima reía.

• Bueeeeno… - le dijo Ichijou con suficiente sarcasmo.

• Ya. Como sea. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – le pregunto perdiendo la calma.

• No tengo idea de cómo se llama… ya que no es algo muy común. Bah… no es común. A casi nadie le pasa… jamás.

• Al grano Ichijou – le grito Rima.

• Sucede cuando una persona, que está muy cerca a otra persona. Donde, y tengan mucho cuidado con esto, tienen una conexión muy fuerte… está muy ciega… o algo así. No lo sé… se introduce en la otra persona… por unos segundos… Y así siente, vive y blablablá lo que esa persona… Algo así. Puse lo mejor de mí.

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo raro un tiempo… Luego les cayó la ficha.

• Y… ¿esto puede volver a pasar? – le pregunto Rima.

• Si, no, tal vez…

• OH!- rezongo.

• Es depende la relación entre ustedes… solo depende de ustedes.

• No creo que vuelva a pasar – agrego Shiki.

• ¿Por qué no? – le pregunto Rima.

• Rima… anda. No me gustaría volver a sentir esa cosa… ¿y desde cuando hubo una "conexión" entre nosotros?

Rima no respondió, solo se le quedo viendo un rato hasta cuando él se retiro de la habitación.

_Si Rima… ¿desde cuándo hubo una conexión entre ustedes? _– se decía.

_Tienes un cartel de "idiota" en la frente Rima._ – finalizo y salió de la habitación… dando un portazo.

**Capítulo III: **Sin palabras. 

Entro a la habitación furiosa como nunca lo había estado. Se la había pasado en todo el camino quejándose e insultando a cada quien que se cruzara por su camino.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se quedo tildada un segundo pensando lo descarado que había sido Shiki. Pero mientras más lo recordaba, más se moría de furia…

Se sentó en su cama un momento… Después no pudo con su genio y tiro la mesa de luz de un manotazo. Había roto todos los frascos de perfume y el olor era insoportable.

La furia, más el dolor de cabeza que le causaba el olor a la mescolanza de perfumes juntos, no son buenos aliados. Al segundo se levanto de la cama y quito todas las sabanas de su cama con total desesperación.

Luego se dirigió al ropero de Ruka y le saco toda su ropa, todas sus cosas, se las tiro al piso y las pisó. Luego rasgo unas prendas que jamás se las había visto puesta. Y revoleo sus zapatos pegándole a la ventana, la cual rompió los vidrios e hizo un ruido inaguantable para la vampira que no estaba de buen humor.

Luego se dirigió a la otra ventana y miro a través de ella con angustia. Era Shiki que había oído el ruido de los vidrios romperse. El no veía a Rima…

_Nunca, nunca me ves. Es insoportable. ¡No te soporto! – _Le grito. Pero no, no escucho. Y con su puño rompió los vidrios de la ventana.

Ruka corrió hacia su habitación, destrozada habitación.

• ¡¡Rima!! –le grito. – ¿qué has hecho aquí?

Rima no contesto y solo se dejo caer al piso.

Ruka olió sangre y observo bien a Rima.

• Tonta. Te lastimaste…- le dijo.

• Vete… déjame sola… ¿sí? Y no le digas a nadie… yo... lo arreglare, no sé cómo… pero…

Ruka estaba enfadada y no le dijo nada. Solo salió ofendida de la habitación y dio un portazo.

Rima se observo la mano, poco a poco, o mucho a mucho mejor dicho se le iba cerrando la herida. Cuando al final cicatrizó se lamio la sangre que le quedaba.

• ¡Rima! –grito Shiki mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con lo que quedaba de habitación. - ¿Eres tonta? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué hiciste?...

• ¡Cállate! Suficiente tengo como para que me invadas de preguntas –finalizo y se paro para intentar ordenar algo de lo que había hecho.

• No terminaras tan rápido… ¿te ayudo? –le pregunto mientras recogía un zapato de Ruka.

• Como quieras… pero no te me acerques. Sino no terminaremos más.

• Bien… -dijo y la miro, como recogía todo lo que había tirado… Aún destruyendo todo era perfecta.

• Ya vengo. Traeré algo para recoger los vidrios –le dijo Rima.

• Que olor tan insoportable… te acompaño, iré a buscar algún desodorante de ambiente, o algo así. –le dijo Shiki.

• No hace falta. Quédate aquí. –le respondió cortante y se fue.

Shiki quedo en la habitación, no sabía porque ella se comportaba así con él. Tenía ganas de decirle: _¿hice algo malo? _O _¿te molesto acaso? ¿Quieres que me vaya? _ O sino… _No quiero estar aquí si te hago daño… _

Pero nada lindo salía de su boca. No sabía cómo hacer para que viera lo que en realidad quería decirle… o tal vez no tenía el valor para decírselo. O tal vez, solo la alejaba para que no vaya a rechazarlo. Y no tener que sufrir…

Al fin y al cabo no logro hacer nada que no sea pensar en ella.

• Shiki. ¿No ibas a ayudarme acaso? –le dijo Rima al volver. –no has hecho nada.

• S-si. Es que estaba esperando a que vinieras… para que recojas estos vidrios que estorban.

• Bien. Ya vine, ya recojo todo esto, ya dejo de estorbar, ya todo Shiki. –le dijo enojada otra vez.

• Hey… ¿puedo cambiar de tema? –le pregunto sin prestarle atención.

• Eres un idiota… Está bien. Cambia de tema, ya no me interesa –le respondió recogiendo los vidrios con la escoba.

• ¿y eso de tus padres?

Rima lo miro, como diciendo "¿_eres, o te haces el idiota?" _

• Y recién ahora me vienes con eso…

• ¿está mal?...

• Después de hoy… mejor no quiero saber nada de eso, ya no me interesa la verdad.

• Pero… ¿Qué? –le pregunto dándose vuelta para verla.

• Nada. Solo que no quiero compartir nada contigo. –le dijo, con todo el dolor del mundo, dándose vuelta para que no la vea.

• Espera Rima… ¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunto. –mírame cuando me hablas.

Rima se dio vuelta.

• ¿Dije o hice algo que no te agrado…? – le pregunto con su voz suave, sin susurrar… pero ahí de volverla loca.

• Si. Si lo hiciste –le dijo alejándolo con la mano. –pero ya no tiene importancia.

• Dime que fue… es importante que me lo digas.

• Ya está. No interesa…

• Puedo corregirlo si me lo dices.

• Ya hiciste daño, gracias. –le dijo y apretó sus labios con los dientes fuerte para no llorar. Y le señalo la puerta con el dedo. –si te vas… sería mucho mejor.

Shiki no sabía qué hacer, si se iba. Sabía que la perdería. Si se quedaba, ella lo echaría. Y su cuerpo solo hacia lo que ella le pedía, irse.

• Rima, no puedo irme como si nada sabiendo que te lastime…

• Shiki… -susurro –no me hagas esto. Vete, por favor.

• No es un crimen llorar Rima. – le dijo y soltó las cosas que tenía en sus manos… y se acerco a ella.

• No es por eso. Solo quiero que te vayas, el sermón de amigo no me sirve de nada.

• ¿y qué puedo hacer yo entonces? –le pregunto tocándole un mechón de pelo que le cubría parte de su ojo derecho.

• Suelta… basta. Si quieres ayudarme… está bien. Seguiré con la búsqueda de algo de mi pasado… pero nada más. – le dijo alejándose de el.

• Si eso deseas… bien. Prometo intentar no volver a hacerte daño… ¿si?

La vampira asintió.

• ¿Me das una sonrisa? Por favor… -le dijo sacando una parte de sonrisa por una de sus mejillas.

• Shiki…

• Por favor.

Rima le dio una pequeña sonrisa para complacerlo, falsa. Pero ella solo quería que se vaya.

• Gracias… ¿Quieres que me quede? ¿o tú ya puedes?

• No, está bien. Vete… Adiós. –le dijo aliviada.

• Adiós…

Cuando Shiki se fue, Rima volvió a su cara normal. Tenía un nudo en la garganta horrible. Sabía que no había sido sincera con él, y estar cerca de Shiki la enamoraría más, y no podría soportarlo. Pero no podía hacer más nada. Ella sabía que si le decía todo, Shiki y ella no volverían a ser amigos. Y eso era peor… O lo peor era saber ya, que Shiki no la amaba… Y ella moriría enamorada de él. Y él jamás lo sabría. Y nunca se enamoraría de nadie más.

Y tal vez… la herida no sanará… O costaría. Y sabía que ella tenía toda la culpa.

Por no tener el valor que se necesita para confesarle todo…

Y no poder hacerlo… al menos que el sea correspondido…

**Capítulo IV: **Observa y aprende. 

¿Tú piensas… que él puede saber algo Shiki? – le pregunto dándole un Poki.

Es el director ¿no? Después de todo… -le respondió aceptando el manjar de chocolate y metiéndoselo a la boca. – gracias.

Si tú dices… ¿Vamos ya? –le pregunto ansiosa Rima cerrando la cajita de pokis.

Espera. –le dijo acercándose.- dame la caja y vamos…

Rima le dio la cajita y se adelanto.

¡Apresúrate! –le gritó - ¡y dame otro!

• Al llegar a la dirección, los atendió Yuuki muy amablemente con esa típica sonrisa que Rima siempre envidio.

_Ojalá alguna vez pudiera sonreír como ella. _–Se decía.

Rima-san, Senri-san. ¿A qué se debe su visita? –les pregunto mientras los invitaba a sentarse.

En eso, Shiki observo cómo Zero miraba a Yuuki… La miraba largo rato y luego bajaba la vista y fruncía el seño… Era impresionante como podía aguantar, como era de fuerte para ser un vampiro y tolerar ese olor… Hacia 10 minutos que ya estaba allí, y Shiki pasaba su mano sobre sus labios para correr la saliva que intentaba salir.

Es porque la ama demasiado.

¿está el Director…Cross Yuuki? – le pregunto Rima.

Emm… ¿está, Zero? –le pregunto sonriéndole y dándose vuelta para verlo.

Si. En su oficina. Pasen si quieren verlo. –dijo y, mostrando su actitud mala y negativa hacia los nobles vampiros, se retiró.

Rima y Shiki tocaron la puerta y esperaron.

El Director abrió la puerta, con el teléfono en la mano. Les hizo una seña de que esperaran. Y entre susurros les dijo que esperaran afuera.

Rima suspiro y le estiro la mano a Shiki para que le diera otro Poki. Él le hizo caso y se sentaron en un sillón a esperar.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, hasta horas… Y sin rastro del Director.

Rima comenzaba a hartarse.

Ahí vengo. –le dijo a Shiki y entro al baño. Estaba tan escondido que entro a una habitación cualquiera.

_¿Y cuando se supone que remodelaron esto? –_Se decía.

Cuando quiso salir de esa habitación, sintió que alguien venia y se escondió atrás de un armario donde podía ver claramente todo. Eran Zero y Yuuki.

Podrías haber intentado ser algo más educado… ¿no? –le dijo la chica y se le quedo viendo con los brazos cruzados. –ellos no te hicieron nada.

Nacieron. – le respondió. – y sabes que no me agradan…

Rima apretó su lengua para no insultarlo.

No todos son malos… -le dijo Yuuki mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo dices porque estas enamorada de uno, del peor Yuuki. –le dijo y frunció el seño.

No es así. Kaname-sempai… es, educado y fino… y muy gentil. –le respondió con su voz suave y cariñosa que utilizaba cuando hablaba de él.

Basta Yuuki. Estoy harto de escucharte hablar de ese tipo como si fueras una esclava suya, que está tras del todo el día, fijándose en cada cosa que hace. Me molesta.

¡No soy su esclava Zero! – le dijo levantado la voz.

¡Pues eso parece! –le grito pegando su cuerpo con el de ella.

Tú no sabes nada porque jamás sentiste esto que yo siento ahora. Así que cállate y déjame en paz. –le dijo intentando salir de eso que era un hermoso pegoteo de ambos cuerpos. – y que sea la última vez que me gritas.

Zero meneo la cabeza y luego la dejo caer en el hombro izquierdo de Yuuki.

Que equivocada que estas… pero no es tu culpa, yo siempre me hice el idiota… Y solo me acercaba a ti para alimentarme… o contemplarte… pero jamás te dije nada. Y de eso me arrepiento muchísimo. Que… tal vez tú me habrías amado… y yo estaría en el lugar de Kaname. – le dijo, y luego dio una risita falsa.- je… ¿qué triste no? La historia de mi vida – finalizó y levanto su cabeza. La miro un ratito, ella estaba llorando.

El iba a decirle algo… pero sería al vicio, entonces decidió irse con la poca ilusión que le quedaba y un horrible nudo en la garganta que le impedía llorar como quería hacerlo.

Yuuki se dejo caer al piso y, destrozada como estaba, se acostó allí hasta que se durmió.

Rima no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de Zero. Un tipo tan frio… que nunca nadie supo nada de sus sentimientos… Nadie sabía si tenía sentimientos en realidad, excepto los que lo rodeaban.

Pero si que le había enseñado algo… Que si de verdad no quería sufrir como lo hizo Zero. Debía decirle ya mismo todo a Shiki antes de que sea tarde…

Cuando Yuuki estuvo completamente dormida regreso a su habitación. Según parecía… El director y Zero ya dormían. Y seguramente Shiki también se había ido.

Ella también tenía algo de sueño y se acostó directamente.

_Buenas noches Shiki _–se dijo a sí misma y durmió soñando con él, como siempre…

**Capítulo V: **Tira y tira, se rompió la cuerda.

¡Rima! –le grito Shiki al verla sentada en la fuente. -¿A dónde se supone que fuiste anoche?

Ah… Hola Shiki. No me fui a ningún lado, estaba en una habitación del Director…

¿Y que hacías… allí? –le pregunto levantando una ceja mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella.

Entre sin querer… y me tuve que quedar ahí. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te tengo que dar tantas explicaciones Shiki? –le dijo cuando al fin reacciono.

No lo sé… tal vez porque me dejaste solo allí hablando con el director…

Rima no lo dejo terminar.

¡Eso! ¿Qué te dijo el director…? ¿Sabe algo? Dime que sabe algo. –le pregunto invadiendo su espacio personal e inundándolo con sus ojos grandes y brillosos.

Emm… -se toco la nuca no la mano. –me dijo que la señora que te cuidaba te dejo aquí inconsciente y se fue sin rastro alguno…

Rima bajo de su nube en un santiamén y de un golpe.

Ya me lo veía venir, te dije que él no iba a saber nada… - y con un Poki en la boca dio vuelta la cabeza para el otro lado.

Rima nunca daba a saber nada, uno tenía que pincharla para que te diga lo que le sucede… Pero Shiki sabía todo lo que le pasaba, hasta lo que sentía, después de aquella noche… Porque aunque él se lo haya negado. Sabía que tenían una conexión. Una importante conexión.

Shiki sabia que Rima era mucho más fuerte que el… Porque aunque el la haya visto llorar, y ella a el nunca. Shiki con los gestos y las caras lo decía todo. Pero Rima no… y cuidaba cada aspecto, además del modelaje, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que Rima rompió el hielo.

¿Tienes hambre? ¿quieres que te dé de comer? –le preguntó metiéndole un Poki en la boca. –ya no quiero comer chocolate…

¿quieres darme de comer? –le pregunto.

Pues… me miras… extraño… parece que tienes hambre. ¿verdad? No me molestaría para nada.

Si… la verdad tengo hambre. ¿estás lista? –le pregunto acercándose por atrás.

Rima asintió. Estaba ansiosa. Era la primera vez que Shiki bebería su sangre.

Shiki contemplo un momento el cuello de la vampira; luego la rodeo con sus brazos apretando su busto y su estomago, lamio un poco el cuello de Rima y coloco sus colmillos rápidamente como sabia que le gustaba a Rima, e intentando que fuera ligero para la primera vez.

Rima entrecerró sus ojos mientras el vampiro se alimentaba de su sangre. Lo disfrutaba tanto…sentía una bella sensación que nunca había sentido antes. En una de esas se le escapo una mínima sonrisa.

Al terminar, Shiki se limpio la sangre de la boca y la miro satisfecho.

¿Rico? –le pregunto sarcásticamente Rima.

Mucho. –le respondió.

Es mi turno… ¿no crees?

¿Qué? Nunca dijimos eso.

Es algo justo. –le respondió tocándose el cuello. –yo aún tengo hambre…

Según Aidou tu muerdes fuerte, ¿tengo que temerte? –le pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás.

Ese es un bocón. No tienes por qué temer… Muerdo. Pero no fuerte. –le respondió mostrándole los colmillos.

A Shiki se le escapó una sonrisa, que cubrió al instante dándose vuelta.

Puedes empezar. –le dijo.

Está bien. –le respondió Rima. Y lo dio vuelta. –pero a mí no me das la espalda…

¿y qué quieres…? Rima… ¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunto cuando la vio mirando al piso.

Al ilusionarse con Shiki, a Rima nuevamente le vino la imagen de su casamiento. Sola.

Miro a Shiki… como sus ojos penetraban en ella. Intento huir, pero no podía moverse. Sentía que debía decirle todo a Shiki ya mismo…

**Capítulo VI: **Si ella supiera. 

_Miro a Shiki… como sus ojos penetraban en ella. Intento huir, pero no podía moverse. Sentía que debía decirle todo a Shiki ya mismo… _

Hey… ¿Qué tienes? -le dijo viéndola.

Rima no le respondió, solo lo miro seria.

Shiki…

Ya entiendo… No hace falta que expliques nada. –le dijo poniéndose derecho y tocándose la nuca con la mano.

¿A-ah sí? –le pregunto con gesto de sorpresa.

Claro… ya era momento de que dejaras de hacerte la fuerte y preocuparte de verdad.

¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? –le pregunto levantando ambas cejas.

De tu pasado… es obvio que estas así por eso. Pensabas que ibas a engañarme, pero no.

Ah… no. –balbuceo –no puedo engañarte…

¿quieres que hablemos de esto? –le pregunto.

No… mejor ahora vayamos a hacer las fotos… y luego si quieres.

No si quiero… si TÚ quieres…

Claro. Vamos.

Shiki se le adelanto por poco, ella se había quedado pensando en que no le pudo decir nada.

¿Fuerte? Soy una cobarde, estúpida de mierda.

¿Rima? ¿vienes? –le pregunto girando la cabeza.

Rima asintió y lo siguió como siempre lo había hecho.  
___________________________________________________

Bien… Cuéntame. –le dijo Shiki al volver de tomarse sus fotos.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy mal por no saber nada de mi pasado? Sí, estoy mal. ¿Y ahora?

Emm… bien… algo es algo. Y… eh… -balbuceo.

Rima le blanqueo los ojos nuevamente, Shiki no sospechaba ni siquiera una pizca, ¡Como le molestaba!

Rima…

¿y ahora? –le pregunto.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No creo que te guste… pero…

Está bien… ¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué se te dio ahora… preguntar por tu pasado y eso… si antes nunca te importó? –le dijo serio.

_¡Zas! Pasó Rima, pasó lo que más te asustaba. Se dio cuenta y ahora lo único que te queda por hacer es mentir ya que no le dijiste antes lo que sentías. _

Será porque alguna vez… tenía que averiguarlo, ¿no crees? –le dijo apoyándose en la silla con los brazos.

Pero ahora… tan enérgicamente, salió de la nada… es raro. ¿no me estarás ocultado algo no? Porque acuérdate que con ese tipo de conexión que tenemos… lo podría averiguar, ¿eh?

Rima… anda. No me gustaría volver a sentir esa cosa… ¿y desde cuando hubo una "conexión" entre nosotros? – se le vino a la mente eso tan ignorante y desinteresado que le había dicho el vampiro.

Momento de venganza, el estaba meloso. Hermosa ocasión para bajarlo de su nube igual que él hizo con ella.

Já, Shiki. Tú me dijiste que nunca querías volver a sentir eso ¿te acuerdas? Y además… vamos Shiki. ¿de qué conexión hablas? – le dijo con voz superada.

Y luego de ese remate, se fue, feliz y contenta. Para que sepa lo que se siente.

Shiki se quedo atontado. Se mordió la lengua de la impotencia que tenia. Lo había dejado en ridículo. Y con el autoestima por el piso.

_Tengo el ego más grande que una casa… pero no hay caso, cuando quiero tenerlo, no lo tengo. Me encantaría decir: Jajaja, que pobre de palabras resultaste ser Rima ¿eh? O… Auch, eso dolió. ¿A quién quieres superar? Jajá, das lastima Rima. _

_Pero no… no puedo. Me carcome por dentro su indiferencia… saber, que aunque ella no lo sepa, que yo sé… que lo hace por venganza… que lo dice porque yo lo dije. Si ella supiera que lo hice para alejarla de mí. De este amor que, día a día, se hace más imposible para mí. Y al mismo tiempo más fuerte._

_Que idiota que fui, que idiota que fui por Diós. Al final, la aleje al vicio… Si yo ni siquiera sabía… si ella gustaba de mí, ni nada. Y ahora, con lo que le dije… seguro que las pocas chances con ella. Se habían convertido en cero. En menos cero. _

Chau Rima. Buenas noches… -susurró.

**Capítulo VII: **¿Me haces caso? 

Rima no hablo con Shiki después del remate que ella le hizo.

Ella pensaba que estaba humillado por lo que le dijo.

A él le hacía daño estar cerca de ella después de aquella noche.

A todos les parecía raro que ellos estén distanciados así. Siempre andaban juntos, se daban pokis…andaban juntos…

Shiki salía, caminaba, y cuando veía a Rima se daba vuelta y seguía su camino hacia otro lado.

A Ichijou le preocupo un poco, en realidad le preocupo mucho. Y decidió hablar con Shiki. Que era con quien mejor se entendía.

Shiki… Habla. –le dijo Ichijou.

¿Qué quieres que diga?

Porque estas peleado, o no sé que con Rima.

¿y quién te dijo que yo estoy peleado con rima? –le dijo dándole vuelta la cara.

No andan juntos, no se hablan, la esquivas, ella ni te mira.

¿Ni… me mira? –le pregunto.

¡AHÍ ESTÁ! –le grito. –nunca te importaba cuando Rima no te miraba… ¿Qué anda pasando Shiki?

Cállate Ichijou. Actúas como un imbécil, y viejo.

No… no me malentiendas. Y no cambies de tema…Shiki, sabes que puedo hacerte hablar con solo mirarte.

Shiki lo miro, Ichijou tenia toda la razón.

Dime Shiki… Por tu cuenta. Te gusta Rima, ¿verdad?

Ichijou, eres un idiota…

¿Verdad? –continuo.

Si. –le dijo bajando la mirada. –pero no debes decírselo.

¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué no?

Porque no, y listo. –le dijo y se levanto del sofá. –y si me disculpas, ya me tengo que ir.

¿No quieres decírselo porque piensas que puede rechazarte Shiki? –le pregunto sorprendido, con unas ganas de pegarle por ser tan ciego.

Shiki lo miro, de perfil y cerró los ojos.

Te dije que me voy. –finalizó y salió de allí.

¡Shiki! –le grito. –no he terminado. –le dijo siguiéndolo.

Ichijou, no quiero que hablemos mas de esto, déjame en paz ¿quieres?

¿Pero no ves? La alejas al vicio…

¿te crees que no lo sé? Ya la alejé hace tiempo Ichijou… déjame vivir y cometer mis errores ¿sí?

Pero este todavía no es un error Shiki… ¿Qué no ves? Aún no es tarde.

Shiki lo observo un rato.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto un tiempo después.

Por cómo te miraba antes de que la esquivaras como ahora… Shiki… si confías en mí… hazme caso. Habla con ella ahora… Porque sino podrías perderla de verdad. –le dijo. –Con todo eso dicho… me voy. Piénsalo Senri. –finalizo.

Shiki pensó en lo que le dijo Ichijou. Aunque si, estaba con miedo de que se haya equivocado… decidió hacerle caso y hablar con Rima.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Rima… dudo unos segundos y se quedo tildado pensando en su rechazo.

_Que marica… soy tan cobarde… por primera vez en tu vida Shiki, juégate por alguien que quieres… _

No dudo más y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, Ruka salió.

Shiki… si buscas a Rima, Aidou se la llevó.

¿Se la llevo? –pregunto confundido.

Si… dijo que quería hablar con ella "en privado"… pero están en la habitación de Aidou… si quieres ve. –le dijo y se fue.

_¿Qué diablos querría Aidou con Rima? Cálmate Shiki… no actúes como un novio celoso… Inhala… exhala… ¡Mierda!_

Shiki puso el oído tras la puerta para escuchar de lo que hablaban…

Hazme caso Rima… Es así… ¿crees que resistirá? No. Anda. –le decía Aidou.

Si tú dices… tu sabes que yo siempre te hago caso. –pero necesito que sea sin fallas… No soportaría pasar por lo mismo otra vez…

Te prometo que esta vez será diferente… ¿Si? Por favor acepta.

Shiki no quiso escuchar más… Él le había hecho caso a Ichijou, y ni siquiera sabría si tenía razón o no… Porque Aidou le había ganado de antemano. Se apoyo contra la pared e hizo para atrás su cabeza y se la golpeo contra la pared tantas veces como pudo.

Lo que él no había escuchado fue:

Te prometo que esta vez será diferente… ¿Si? Por favor acepta. Sabes que yo sé bien lo que sientes por Shiki… No tendrás problemas con esto.

¿darle celos? ¿Tú dices?...

Claro Rima. Es fácil, se morirá de los celos y vendrá a encararte.

Solo quiero que él me haga caso… que este conmigo como yo quiero que esté.

Dalo por hecho. –finalizo.

Rima salió de la habitación. Y miro a Shiki que estaba sentado apoyado en la pared. Él la miro con rabia.

Ella paso sin dirigirle una palabra y mirando hacia otro lado…

_Espero que esto funcione Shiki… porque no soportaría un minuto más tan alejada de ti. Hazme caso por favor… _

**Capítulo VIII: Perdedor.**

Al día siguiente, Rima se levanto temprano para quedarse más tiempo en la cama y pensar si había tomado una buena decisión. Recordó mil y un momentos con Shiki… pero ninguno con Aidou. ¿Shiki se creería que estaban juntos? ¿O pensaría que era una ridícula que solo quería darle celos? En realidad… eso era. ¿Y si Shiki pensara que era una ridícula… pero aun así se muriera de celos?

Su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

Decidió recordar una vez más. Pero nada, muchos momentos con Shiki. Ninguno con Aidou.

Se tapó con la sabana hasta la cabeza. Luego le sonó el despertador.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió afuera… Volteo y vio que Shiki estaba a su lado.

La miro, y después le dio un Poki.

Rima lo acepto y se conectaron con la mirada por unos segundos. Para su desgracia, el momento se desmorono cuando Aidou engancho su brazo con el de ella por detrás y se la llevo, además agrego:

Rima, siempre tan bella… ven conmigo.

Shiki se los quedo viendo un rato y meneo la cabeza indicando decepción y angustia. Luego se dio vuelta y siguió su camino.

¡Idiota! ¿Qué mierda haces Aidou? –le grito desesperada.

¡tranquilízate rima! –le respondió. –Así no le das celos. ¿En que habíamos quedado?

Sí, pero… -balbuceo.

Rima, yo necesito saber si en verdad quieres hacer esto. Porque sino el idiota soy yo que…

Si, tienes razón, tienes razón. Lo lamento. Vamos…

¿te tomo del brazo? –le pregunto sonriéndole.

Y si vamos más… ¿lento? –le dijo haciendo el "lento" más grave.

Como quieras. –le agarro la mano.

Hey, no quiero que nos bombardeen con preguntas… ¿y si mejor no?

Pero ya era tarde. Porque en ese mismo momento Shiki pasaba por ahí y los vio. Tomados de la mano.

Sintió como el enojo subía por su cuerpo y no lo toleraba. Ya Rima se había burlado demasiado de él. Se sentía un perdedor.

Y, como siempre cuando alguien está enojado, actuó sin pensar.

Rima… ¿estás con Aidou? –le pregunto sarcásticamente. –se ven bien juntos. Ahora tendrás dos bocas a las cuales darles pokis ¿no? No… desde ahora solo le darás a Aidou. Adiós Rima –finalizo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Rima quedo sin aliento y se le quedo viendo.

¿Lo ves? ¡esta celoso! Te lo dije.

¡no está celoso imbécil! Esta enfadado porque piensa que no le dije nada de nuestra relación que ni siquiera era una relación y por eso no le dije. –le grito.

Em.… entendí poco de eso. Pero… no es por eso Rima. Está celoso.

Pues no me gusta haberlo engañado… conozco esa mirada. Es cuando se siente un perdedor. Aidou, tú me ayudaste mucho, en realidad… no me ayudaste en nada, pero me abriste los ojos, gracias. –le dijo y corrió tras Shiki, en realidad, mucho después de Shiki.

¡De nada! –le grito.

Rima se recorrió toda la escuela. Pero no tuvo suerte… no encontró a Shiki por ningún lado. Ni siquiera estaba en su habitación.

Busco afuera, se pasó toda la tarde y nada, al caer la noche se acostó en el banco de afuera, y se quedo allí mirando la luna un largo tiempo. Pero cuando se hizo más tarde tuvo que subir a su habitación a buscar sus libros… debía ir a clases. Tal vez allí lo encontraría.

Pero aunque lo encuentre allí… sabía que no iba a volver a hablarle. Ni le interesaba que se haya puesto celoso. Se había enojado, y tal vez, lo había lastimado de algún modo…

Luego de tantos pensamientos negativos, entro a la habitación y…

**Capitulo IX: **Cuando prefieres huir

Luego de tantos pensamientos negativos, entro a la habitación y lo vio. Estaba acostado en su cama y la luna alumbraba hacia su cara.

Rima se perdió en esa imagen, soñó un millón de idioteces cursis, pero idioteces lindas…

No quería hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, ya que sabía que se iría al instante. Entonces se acostó de perfil, mirándolo, en la cama de Ruka. Y lo miro… hasta que en sus ojos no cabían sus pupilas… su imagen se apoderaba de sus ojos, al igual como la había hecho con su corazón.

_Que acosador –pensaba Rima. -¿no te alcanzaba con mi amistad? Ahora te llevas hasta la más mínima parte de mi corazón. Te llevas…Te llevas hasta lo que no tengo, idiota. _

En eso, Shiki se desperezo.

Hm… ¿Ri-Rima? –preguntó.

Eh… Shiki. ¿Qué haces en mi cama? –le pregunto ruborizándose.

Shiki también comenzó a ruborizarse.

Se toco la nuca.

No lo sé… Me equivoque de habitación… creo. –mintió.

Se sincero conmigo Shiki. Eso ni te lo crees tú.

¿Por qué tengo que decirte cosas a ti si tu no me dices tus cosas? –le pregunto levantándose de la cama.

¡Shiki! Estoy harta. –grito. –deja de escaparte de mi y hablemos. –le dijo mientras se colocaba enfrente de la puerta, luego se sentó allí. –Siéntate –le dijo al rato.

Shiki la miro.

Luego se volvió serio.

No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo –le respondió –déjame pasar Rima, no seas chiquilina.

Rima hizo una sonrisa falsa y sarcástica.

¿Chiquilina? ¡Tú no eres quien para decirme chiquilina Shiki! En todo caso, tu eres el chiquilín.

¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo? Si tu no me dejas pasar y estorbas como una niña… además… es obvio que quisiste darme celos con Aidou Rima. –le dijo. Rima se puso blanca.

Si, tienes razón, te quise dar celos con Aidou. Y, por lo que veo funciono. ¿verdad?

¿Celoso? Rima, ¿de qué hablas? –mintió, tan pero tan mal que a rima le dio risa. Pero no era momento de reírse.

¿Lo ves? Eres un chiquilín. Eres un chiquilín porque no te haces cargo de que te pasa algo conmigo Shiki –le dijo (¡¡_Se lo dijo!!) _

Shiki abrió los ojos de repente bien grandes.

_Ya esta Senri, no puedes escapar ahora. La encaras, o la encaras ahora mismo… _

Rima lo miro con la esperanza de que no escapara y, por primera vez le hiciera caso a su corazón.

Shiki se paró a su lado y luego se dejo caer sentado al lado de Rima. Se paso una mano por la cara. Rima lo miraba de reojo.

Shiki rozo la mano de Rima con delicadeza. La miro de perfil. Sintió como un calor le invadía el cuerpo.

Rima tomo su mano al instante, sabía que la estaba mirando. Pero ella solo miraba sus manos entrelazadas.

Rima había pensado que cuando Shiki le diga toda la verdad, ella estaría feliz y conforme. Pero la mirada penetrante del vampiro le alcanzaba y sobraba. Tal vez eso solo necesitaba.

Rima… -le susurro Shiki.

_¡Noooo! No me susurres idiota, Noooo. _

¿S-si? –balbuceo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no cuando le susurraba de esa forma. Estando tan cerca. Con sus manos entrelazadas… No había forma de que pudiera dirigirle ni una pequeñísima mirada.

Tal vez… No soy lo suficientemente maduro como creía. –le dijo soltando su mano.

Rima rasguño su mano para que no la soltara, pero no tuvo suerte.

¿Qué dices? No… no me tires indirectas Shiki. –le dijo volviendo su mirada hacia él.

Es tan simple como cobarde. –respondió devolviéndole la mirada –no estoy… no estoy listo para tu reacción cuando te diga lo que siento. No sé cómo actuar, no sé que dirás. Prefiero…

¿Prefieres huir? –le pregunto, molesta.

Shiki la miro. Su mirada lo decía todo. Tenía ganas de asesinarla por lo que había dicho. Pero era la total y justa verdad.

Shiki… Yo tampoco sé que me dirás, no sé ni lo que voy a decirte… pero… es muy difícil expresarle los sentimientos a alguien que quiere huir. Preferiría decírselo a alguien que supiera… que no me ama. Y no a alguien que no sé lo que siente.

Es que ese es el problema Rima –le dijo tomándole la mano nuevamente. –yo sé lo que siento. Yo sé… sé lo que siento por ti.

¿Y entonces Shiki? Todo esto es al vicio… ¿Te diste cuenta que esta conversación es al vicio totalmente?

Tal vez… O no…. ¿Y por qué no me dices tú lo que… sientes? Tal vez así sea menos difícil… ¿No crees? –le dijo –Tengo que aceptar que no he madurado del todo aun. Dímelo… y te prometo que…

Tarde, tarde, tarde. Ruka los fue a buscar para entrar a la clase.

La rabia de los vampiros hacia su compañera era indescriptible en ese momento.

Shiki sintió que ya se le complicaría totalmente hablar con Rima. Esa conversación fue algo que surgió por si sola... Que nadie decidió comenzarla.

Intentar regresarla sería complicado y embarazoso.

_Que decepción… -_decían ambos.

En eso, Rima tuvo una idea fantástica. Ella no iba a volver a hablar con Shiki… no hasta que el viniera a hablarle. Pero por si acaso, si eso no sucedía nunca, ella le escribiría una carta… Una carta que expresara cada uno de sus sentimientos hacia el vampiro. Y se la daría personalmente… Y se iría por donde vino. Para que el la busque…

Y deseaba que funcionara… Faltaba poco para su cumpleaños número 18.

**Capitulo X: **Una noche de enero

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Rima tuvo su gran idea.

Pasaba noches escribiendo sin parar, en las clases también… hasta en uno que otro tiempo libre. A veces se escondía para observar a Shiki… y seguir escribiendo sobre él.

Hasta que llego el día de su cumpleaños.

Ella misma se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, siempre decía que estaba "ocupada", ni para observar el calendario tenía tiempo.

En eso, se le había ocurrido salir de día para escribir un poco más sin que nadie la cuestione. Se dirigió al bosque y se sentó en el césped.

Giro su cabeza hacia todos lados para saber si en realidad no había nadie (_Que mal que busco)._

De repente, alguien salto de entre los arbustos y le tapo los ojos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Rima! –le dijo.

Rima no sabía si saltar de felicidad o del susto que se metió.

Ichijou… ¡Gracias! No… no te vi… ¡Gracias! –le dijo confundida.

Ichijou le sonrió.

Ruka, Kain y Aidou también la saludaron.

Luego de un rato de risas y regalos Rima giro la cabeza un poco y descubrió que Shiki no estaba allí.

Ya era tarde, se la habían pasado recordando, comiendo y riéndose que el tiempo se les había pasado volando.

Pero Rima no ignoraba que Shiki no estaba ahí. Hasta que lo vio… asomándose por los arboles.

Rima se acerco a él, lenta y sigilosamente.

Shiki se acerco a ella, siguiéndole el paso. Idiotizándola con sus ojos.

Feliz cumpleaños… Rima –le dijo, mientras le estiraba la mano para darle su regalo.

Gracias… Viniste tarde ¿no? –le respondió aceptando el regalo.

No en realidad… fui el primero.

Rima lo miro.

¿a si? ¿Y porque yo nunca te vi?

Porque buscas mal…

Rima estaba a punto de decirle algo.

… Y porque no quería que me vieras.

¿Querías que…? No te entiendo, ¿para qué viniste primero si no ibas a saludarme ni nada?

Shiki no podía creer lo difícil que le ponía las cosas Rima.

Porque… tal vez… quería saber cómo reaccionabas a todos tus regalos… a las personas que estaban atentas a ti. Me gusta verte feliz. Me gusta tu sonrisa… Me gustas.

Rima se quedo sin aliento, no podía moverse, no podía hablar. Era una zombi en vida.

Shiki se había animado a decírselo después de todo el enredo en su cabeza.

Porque era consciente de que no era el más corajudo de todos. Pero no era estúpido. Sabía que Rima no se rendiría tan fácil… y así seria más difícil para él. Y nunca podría dar el último paso.

Además… el sabia que Rima lo quería muchísimo. Que ella no podría lastimarlo… al menos que se aleje de él. Y si no iba a jugarse por la persona que amaba ¿por quién lo haría?

Pensé que nunca te lo diría –le dijo –no sabes cuan aliviado estoy. –tomo aire.

Y no sabes lo atontada que yo estoy –le dijo Rima.

Me subestimaste…pensaste que nunca te lo diría.

Cierto.

Ocúltalo al menos, dime… es mentira, ya sabía que ibas a decírmelo.

Es que ya pensaba que eras un flor de cobarde… me sorprendiste, bien hecho Senri.

Basta de hablar, es aburrido. –dijo. –además, para que me repitas que fui un cobarde ya tengo a mi subconsciente.

Bueno… -dijo, y locamente atraída hacia el chico que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, se abalanzo sobre él.

Hueles muy rico… Adoro tu perfume ¿te lo dije alguna vez? –le dijo Shiki mientras acercaba su cara al pelo de Rima.

Cállate Shiki. –le dijo, y cumplió una de sus grandes fantasías cerrando su boca con un beso.

Un beso que valió palabras y miradas. Ese tan esperado por ambos.

Rima y Shiki se quedaron allí hasta el anochecer. Era sábado… no tenían que ir a clases… Por eso mismo luego de estar acostados mirando el cielo… cielo extraño. No tenía ni una sola estrella y la luna era minúscula. Tal vez… el cielo tenía que estar sin nada, nada. Para indicar que así comenzaban… desde cero. Desde un chico cobarde y una chica loca de amor sin poder expresar lo que sentía. A esto… a dos chicos ya maduros.

Quien sabe… tal vez la próxima cita bajo el cielo. Haya más estrellas… Y cada vez más y más.

Porque el amor es así… ¿no?

**Capitulo XI: **Tocar el cielo con las manos.

Al dirigirse a su habitación, luego de lo que había sido la mejor noche de su vida… Shiki giro su cabeza unos 10 milímetros y observo un sobre rojo con su nombre escrito en el.

El sobre estaba medio abierto, y por lo que vio, la carta incompleta. Pero decía su nombre… así que la levanto, la miro un rato… Y sintió un olor muy peculiar.

_Rima –_se dijo.

Abrió la carta y esta decía así:

_Querido Shiki: _

_Borre cientos de veces el principio de esta carta porque no tenía idea como comenzarla… por eso decidí hacerlo así, explicándote porque no pude comenzarla linda como hubiera querido._

_Shiki yo no sé cómo, no sé cuando… empecé a quererte como te quiero… porque hubo tiempos en los que te quise solo como un amigo… pero las cosas cambian y yo cambie con ellas… igual que tu. Habías crecido y, pensaba que habías madurado también,_

_No sabré si maduraste hasta que veas esta carta y cepa como reaccionas… solo quería que sepas que aunque no quieras nada conmigo… te esperare hasta cuando quieras o estés listo… Porque ahora no te será tan fácil librarte de mí... Pero te esperare todo lo que fuera necesario. Porque te amo y no puedes hacer nada al respecto… espero que tomes una buena decisión que nos beneficie a ambos y no solo a tu cobardía…_

_Con am_

Estaba incompleta… pero había empañado sus ojos de felicidad. Pego media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de su amada Rima para agradecerle. Y demostrarle, nuevamente, que la amaba. Y que había cambiado… con ella y con el tiempo.

Shiki… -le dijo entre bostezos Rima. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Shiki no respondió, solo se acostó a su lado y le acaricio el pelo.

Te amo. –le dijo. –lo sabes, ¿no?

Rima le sonrió y entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello.

Lo sé… ¿eres consciente de lo que dices? –le pregunto acercándose a él.

No… y no me importa tampoco. –le respondió y pego su boca con la de ella.

"_Pero vida… me conoces desde siempre… Y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento. _

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca con quien mirar las estrellas. Alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas... Alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos... Alguien que te haga volar como yo… no vas a encontrarlo…" –_susurro Rima al oído del vampiro.

No lo necesito… tontita. –susurro Shiki.

Rima luego de unos días le explico a Shiki lo de sus padres, el quería reírse…pero no iba a quedar bien hacerlo. A si que solo le dijo una cosa.

No necesitas a tus padres para casarte conmigo…

Me caso contigo y toco el cielo con las manos. –respondió Rima.

¿Lista? Mira que queda lejos…

_**Fin.. **_


End file.
